An enterprise might conduct multiple projects designed to achieve multiple, disparate goals. Each project may have a different status with respect to degree of completion, financial targets, resource allocation, and other project parameters. Operational parameters, such as a percentage of systems functioning as intended, can also have a wide range of statuses. Executives within an enterprise typically wish to be apprised of project status, operational status, and other types of status in a straightforward, easily understood manner.